Aparências
by AnneERD
Summary: Num período de extrema tensão, Ever, uma estudante regular de Howgarts vê-se controlada pelo desejo de conhecer o verdadeiro Draco, após, inesperadamente, descobrir os seus planos para matar Dumbledore. É baseado no livro "Harry Potter e O Príncipe Misterioso"
1. Chapter 1

Ao longo dos últimos seis anos, Ever demonstrara ter mudado drasticamente. Aquela rapariga frágil que outrora pisara pela primeira vez o chão de Howgarts desvanecera pelos corredores da escola. Dando lugar á recente e melhorada Ever, que hoje, cobiçava os lábios de Colin Young, o rapaz mais desejado de Howgarts. A seguir a Potter.

-Então... -Colin suspirou agarrando a cerveja de manteiga- Já é o nosso terceiro encontro. Todos sabem que o terceiro é inesperado.

Ever levou o copo à boca dando um longo golo, à espera que, por milagre a resposta certa lhe saísse naturalmente. Mas em vez de falar, apenas desviou a madeixa cor de carvalho para trás da orelha e sorriu nervosamente.

-Talvez... - articulou finalmente.

Enquanto Colin acariciava a sua mão delicadamente Ever ficou surpreendida por perceber que, não ficariam sozinhos por muito mais tempo. Malfoy, que durante todo o encontro mandara olhares de repulsa do outro lado da sala, levantava-se naquele preciso momento com destino à mesa de Ever.

-Young- Draco disse colocando a mão no seu ombro- precisamos de falar.

- Ele não quer falar contigo-Ever respondeu automaticamente- Agora se não te importas...

-Na verdade Ever...-Colin murmurou.

A expressão de Ever ficara incrédula. Ela, mais do que ninguém, não conseguia compreender como é que ele, um ser tão bondoso poderia ser amigo daquela criatura, que trasnbordava mal e ódio por cada célula de seu corpo.

E ao vislumbra-los afastarem-se por meros metros não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar o que estariam eles a conversar.

#

-Draco, por favor, não vamos ter esta conversa outra vez.

-O que é que pensas que estás a fazer- resmungou seriamente- Gryffindor! Ela está em Gryffindor.

Colin olhou em redor da taberna em busca de Ever pensando no grande idiota que tinha sido, e ao mirar novamente Malfoy abanou a cabeça na esperança que ele percebesse a indirecta e o deixasse, simplesmente, em paz.

Era deveras estranho. Praticamente todos os dias Malfoy arrastava-o para tagarelar o mesmo sermão, "Ela não é para ti". Quantas vezes não tinha ele já ouvido aquela frase, ou "Precisamos de falar". Estava a tornar-se cansativo e Young, percebia que, Ever certamente não aguentaria mais os seus insultos.

-Como queiras.

#

Ever, ao pousar os seus olhos cor de mel na pele pálida de Draco não resistiu vislumbrar também os seus olhos de um azul desperto. E por apenas um instante, notou que, reflectiam uma dor tão profunda que seria impossível de explicar.

-Ever, Ever... - Colin falou tentando desperta-la.

-Desculpa, disseste alguma coisa?

-Sim- proferiu sorrindo- Ele já saiu do bar reparaste? Podemos continuar.

-Sabes que mais, não podemos- refilou subitamente ao se levantar- Eu estou cansada de me trocares por ele.

-Mas Ever...

Numa fracção de segundo, Ever agarrou no seu cachecol meio estragado e fugindo pela porta adentro, viu-se rodeada por um vasto deserto branco que aumentava à medida que cada floco de neve penetrava no solo.

Ever esfregou as mãos pelos braços várias vezes procurando o calor reconfortante, mas em vez disso, encontrou, em pouco tempo, os músculos retesados contra o frio. Contudo, ao vaguear pelo bosque não foi a dificuldade de caminhar que a interrompera. Tinha a estranha sensação que ouvira vozes, uma voz na realidade, masculina por sinal.

Por momentos encheu-se de coragem e depois decidiu-se, não voltaria a Howgarts sem antes seguir aquele som perturbante.

-Entendeste... -a sombra murmurou- Dumbledor, entrega a Dumbledore, a mais ninguém.

Ever, ao desviar o galho que lhe cobria a visão, permitiu-se fitar o vulto negro a mover-se lentamente. E quando a face da sombra contactou com uma nesga de luz ela reconheceu de imediato a personagem. Draco, largou Katie Bell para depois petrificar com a presença do olhar de Ever.

Afinal, Colin tinha razão, os terceiros encontros são sempre inesperados.


	2. Chapter 2

Os músculos rígidos eram o menor dos seus problemas. Ever, corria contra a possibilidade de Draco a puder apanhar. Não ouvia qualquer passo ou respiração atribulada para além da sua, contudo, não confiava nos sentidos. Apenas corria por segurança, mesmo que, Draco, não se tivesse dado ao trabalho de a seguir.  
Ever virou-se momentaneamente e assim embateu num galho caindo. Olhou as mãos embebidas em sangue e ignorando a dor depressa se voltou a levantar.  
Obrigou-se a correr ainda mais rápido e quando finalmente não conseguiu mais forçar as suas pernas contra a neve deixou-se cair de joelhos.

-Miss Davies- ouviu-se subitamente.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para Ever reconhecer o sujeito. O modo formal como a sua voz a chamara lembrou-a alguém. E quando ergueu o olhar e encarou o rosto enrugado, cabelo meio despenteado e aquele laço característico que envolvia o seu pescoço saberia que poderia voltar a Howgarts em segurança.

#

-Asclépio- a enfermeira diz.

Os cortes nas palmas das mãos cicatrizaram em poucos segundos deixando apenas os sangue seco por limpar. O professor Horace Slughorn que anteriormente a tinha encontrado, estava agora sentado junto a Ever.

-Professor Horace não precisa de estar aqui.

-Miss Davies pode não parecer mas eu preocupo-me com os meus aluno, principalmente os excepcionais- ele falou pegando num lenço para limpar as mãos de Ever- Por falar em alunos excepcionais, eu estava a pensar convida-la para um jantar que estou a organizar. Muito privado.

- Talvez noutro dia.

- Mas prometa-me que não vai faltar à festa de Natal.

-Claro que não- balbuciou enquanto que via Horace sair da enfermaria.

Ever deu-se por si a desejar nunca lhe ter pedido para a acompanhar a Howgarts. A verdade é que se sentia lisonjeada por ter sido integrada no grupo de alunos com maior probabilidades de atingir sucesso mas, ainda assim, achava aqueles encontros tão aborrecidos.  
Estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que nem notou a recente presença de Snape na enfermaria. Não apenas de Snape,Mcgonagall e Kate, ela também lá estava, completamente estendida na cama.  
Ever hesitou em aproximar-se, mas eventualmente, decidiu achegar-se o suficiente para ouvir os murmúrios.

-Uma maldição Severus, a...

-Miss Mcgonagall-Snape interrompeu- Parece-me que Miss Davis nos quer dizer alguma coisa.

-Não...não...-Ever gaguejou.

- Então não percebo- ele olhou com frieza- Não devia seguir para o jantar!  
Sem querer chamar a atenção para si mesma saiu da sala em silencio. Porém, quando ergueu o olhar para o fim do corredor não conseguiu reter um gemido.  
Os seus pensamentos fizeram ricochete uma e outra vez pelo que pareceram horas. "Foge" dizia a si mesmo, "Foge", mas as suas pernas não se moviam.  
Draco agarra o braço de Ever, acelerando, subitamente, a sua respiração.

-Precisamos de falar.


	3. Chapter 3

Por mais estranho que pareça Ever não tentou afastar Draco à medida que ele a puxava pelo nem sequer dissera uma de pânico, talvez fosse esse o motivo pelo qual naquela noite, precisamente na altura em que os alunos se juntavam para o jantar, Draco conduzia-a para a proximidade das escadas onde ninguém se encontrava.

-Ouve- Draco fez uma longa pausa- Eu não sei o que é que ouviste, mas eu não fiz mal à Katie.

Ever tentou acalmar-se, no entanto, percebia que, enquanto ele não a largasse ia ter a maior das dificuldades para deixar qualquer palavra sair. Por isso, não fez mais do que apenas olhá-lo, esperando que alguém passasse para puder sair dali.

-Mas a tua boca ficou colada- ele falou rindo- Como é que ele pode gostar de ti, sinceramente.

Subitamente o interruptor foi ligado e Ever, completamente irritada, puxou o seu braço sem sucesso.

-Desculpa- ela gritou boquiaberta- Mas o que é que eu ainda estou aqui a fazer!

-Finalmente!-ele reclamou alto- Uma reacção. Parecias um fantoche quando eu te puxei.

- Não, tens razão. Eu vou-me embora- ela berrou- Se me largares.

Draco rodou a cabeça e sorriu ao perceber que ninguém passava. Pressionou a sua mão no braço de Ever e aproximou, lentamente, a cara dele à dela. Até ao ponto em que a pele de Ever conseguisse absorver o ar da sua respiração.

-Não- ele sussurrou deixando escapar um sorriso.

-Larga-me!Larga-me!

-Mas que gritaria é esta!

McGonagall franziu as sobrancelhas. Enquanto isso Ever e Draco arregalaram os olhos e contorceram-se pela voz autoritária da professora.

-Para o Salão principal- apontou o caminho- Já!

Draco por fim deixou o braço de Ever ir. Os dois dirigiram-se para o salão ouvindo o ridículo sermão de Minerva. Contudo, Ever não se parecia importar, tremia enquanto imagens de Katie passavam pela sua mente. De repente, percebera que estava a ser egoísta. A Katie estava completamente estendida numa cama por causa daquele loiro platinado e Ever tivera mais do que uma oportunidade para revela-lo. Já lhe tinha passado pela cabeça disputar um acordo, não contava nada do que tinha visto e, em troca, ele deixaria-a em paz. A ela e a Colin. Inesperadamente tudo parecia simplesmente errado.

- Draco para a mesa- ela virou a face para Ever- E que isto não se volte a repetir.

#

Colin forçou-se a ficar calmo quando viu Draco e Ever juntos, mesmo que acompanhados com a professora McGonagall. E quando Draco se sentou ao lado dele o seu olhar confirmava ciúme, que Draco notou de imediato.

- O que é que se passa?- Draco perguntou intrigado.

- Que é que estavas a fazer com a Ever?

- Meu, não é nada do que estás a pensar- respondeu pegando num pedaço de frango- Aquela miúda não é o meu tipo.

- Há dois anos também não era o teu tipo e isso não te impediu.

Draco revirou os uma certa aversão às questões de Colin porque não tinha qualquer vontade de as enfrentar, perguntas que , naquele jantar levaram-nos novamente para o Baile de Inverno.


End file.
